The present invention relates to an apparatus for dressing a slaughtered bird.
In order to provide slaughtered birds with an attractive appearance they are "dressed", which means positioned and packaged in a special way. Among others this comprises giving the wings a special position especially close to the body of the bird. In a known method the wings are tied up against the body of the bird.